Akward Meeting
by Twilighterbby
Summary: After edward leaves Bella she finds Aro and she joins the volturi, but what happens when she goes to visit the cullens after a few years,is a vampire, and they dont meet the way you'd think? What will she see/find? first fanfic ever
1. figure

**BELLA POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1- FIGURE**

Its been 2 years since Edward left. I've been a wreck, I can barely keep myself together. Even charlie's gotten bored with me. He kept trying to get me back to myself but nothing ever worked. He even tried bringing me to a shrink, but I wouldn't talk. I felt bad for the lady who had to sit there for hours trying to get me to do something. -My friends gave up on me too. I never did anything, so I guess they were thinking _why bother. _Even Jacob left me alone. That I was kind of surprised about, mostly because he really liked me, but I stopped doing things with him after a while, because it didn't make me feel better as it did before, so I guess that's why.

After awhile, even I started to get bored with myself. The same routine every single day, that's when I started to really wish that I was something more exciting-a _vampire_. But that would probably never happen. I sighed.

"im so bored." I started talking to myself.

"Maybe ill go for a drive somewhere."

I ended up somewhere in Oregon. Ive been driving for hours, and it was starting to get dark. I pulled over on the side of the road. I felt like walking, because ive been driving for so long. Since there was a little light still left in the sky, I got out of the truck, and went into the unfamiliar forest that bordered the road. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't care. As I stepped in further and further into the forest, I could barely see my truck because all the trees were covered in thick, green leaves. I kept walking more forward, but I wasn't enough attention. I tripped on a branch.

"OW!" I had a cut on both of my hands. Why did I have to be so clumsy?

I was about to get up when I heard something moving in the trees. I looked around but I didn't see anything. But then I faced forward, and I saw a big black figure standing right in front of me. I was about to scream, but the figure quickly put its hand over my mouth-too quickly.

"Don't be afraid Isabella. Im not going to hurt you." It said

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND KIND OF BORING BUT IT'LL GET BETTER. R&R [1RST FANFIC =}]**


	2. Aro

I looked at the figure with wide eyes. it was a person, and he looked oddly familiar. Like ive seen him somewhere.

"Isabella, I was looking for you." He said. "But I never imagined you'd be this easy to find" He had a grin on his face.

"Who a-are you?" I stuttered

"I am Aro from Volterra" he said, still smiling at me.

That's why he seemed so familiar. He was on one of those paintings that-Carlisle- had on his walls.

"Why would you be looking f-for me?" Still stuttering

"Well you see..." he started. "You pose a threat to us-vampires, you could expose us." My eyes grew wide. _I_ posed a threat to _them._

"…and the thing is, I can't keep you alive." Once he said that, I was filled with horror. Didn't he say he _wasn't_ going to hurt me! He looked at my face and then laughed. _Laughed_ what is wrong with this guy.

"Isabella, don't be afraid. Im not going to kill you, but I certainly can't leave you human." I was starting to catch on to what he was saying. He's going 2 turn me into a….

"Vampire" I stated the last word blankly. This is all I have ever wanted (other than _him_)

"Yes Isabella, I am going to turn you into a vampire, but, of course, I should give you a say in the matter." He said and then looked me in the eye. "Yes." I said almost immediately. Once I said that he smiled widely. I just kept staring at him.

"Good." He stated, still grinning. "You will need to come with me to Volterra, so that I may change you. Is that all right?" I nodded mechanically. Then I stared to think about school….and Charlie and Renee. I could feel my blank face turn very sad and emotional. Aro seemed to notice my change in attitude.

"Is everything alright Isabella?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Charlie…Renee." I wasn't sure if the words made any sound, but Aro seemed to understand.

"They will be ok Isabella I assure you, but im afraid that you'll have to leave behind." He told me in a sympathetic voice. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I wanted so badly to be a vampire, but I don't want to have to leave behind my family. It was now that I realized that I was sobbing. Aro came over to me then.

"Don't worry Isabella, it'll be ok, you'll be fine. You _will_ have a good new start in life, after what I heard Edward did to you." Once he said Edwards name, I fell down to the floor, crying. (I seemed to brake out of my numbness) How did he know that? Did every vampire know this? I felt like such a loser. The loser who got dumped by her vampire boyfriend, who she loved so much, because he didn't want her anymore.

"H-how d-do y-you know that?" I asked between sobs. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I know much about you Isabella, a lot more than you would think." He said. I was starting to slow down my crying. Then I looked up at him. "Isabella, come with me." I just shook my head

"I cant, I have to say bye." He looked very patient. "Isabella why make it harder for them…and for yourself? We should leave now." _What_?! How could I leave so soon!

"Why so soon?" I asked him. "We should get this done as soon as we can. Im sorry Isabella." I thought it over quickly. I decided I would go now. "Ok I'll go." I whispered. Aro just smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I was ready to start my new life as a beautiful and strong Vampire. _Without _Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. I've been really busy the past few weeks with school work and dance-got my 5 year trophy!! So anyway I hope you like it. – So Bella is ready to start a new life. Without Edward! What will happen next? Hopefully ill be able to write soon. R&R plz -Steph**


	3. change

When I woke up, I was in a _huge_ bedroom that looked like it belonged in a castle, but who knew, it probably was. The Sheets on the bed were a bright red and very soft. The windows were open and it was very bright outside. I was just about to get up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, yawning.

"Good morning Isabella." This person I was not familiar with.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Demetri." He smiled. "Aro said to get up, he wants to show you around."

"Ok, I should be ready soon. Where'd should I go?" I asked

"Just get ready, and then call me when you're done." He smiled again and winked. I looked at him.

"Uh-um yeah ok." I said, and he smiled even wider, then left. _That was weird. _I thought.

* * *

Once I was done taking a shower, I went to pick out my clothes. I put on a blue v-neck and faded jeans. After I finished with clothes, for some reason I put on makeup. Then, when I was done with everything, I called Demetri's name like he said to.

"Demetri?" I said loud enough, I think. Then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't say anything, so he opened the door. He looked at me.

"You look nice." He put on another smile. I looked down and blushed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Come with me." He said. I looked up, he was holding out his hand. I was slow to take, but once I did we started gliding down the halls. We stopped at 2 huge wooden doors. They both opened at the same time. Then we went forward. We stopped again in this big room. It was flooded with sunlight, and looked very royal. There was a red carpet going all the way up to the other side of the room where the room leveled up to a small stage, and there were thrones that looked fit for kings, the middle one slightly larger than the others. I kept looking around, and then I saw Aro.

"Isabella! You're here!" he said very happily. "Come forward." Demetri pushed me forward a little until I started walking. We weren't the only ones in the room. There were others there too, and they were just staring at me. I started to feel very uncomfortable. I started walking faster to Aro and then I tripped. I was ready to feel the impact of the fall when something caught me.

"Try to stay on your feet. Blood wouldn't really be a good thing at the moment." Demetri whispered in my ear. I looked at him with wide eyes. He gave me a smirk. "Go." He put me back on my feet, and I started walking again. I walked more carefully this time, and once I reached him, he put a hand on my cheek.

"Isabella, there's nothing to be afraid of." He said to me.

"Um, its Bella." I whispered, a little scared to correct him. Though I wondered why I never corrected him before.

"Yes, of course, Bella." He said still happy. I was relieved. "I hope you had a good rest, we will be getting started with the change tonight." I just nodded my head.

"Now come with me Bella. I want to show you something." He started walking back out of the doors we came in through. I followed. We walked down a hallway which seemed to go on forever. I was getting tired so I started walking even slower than before. I don't think the others were very happy with this because I felt something pick me up. I turned my head around. It was Demetri.

"You're a little too slow for the likes of vampires." He smiled. I just looked down, but really I was grateful that he picked me up. I felt Demetri start to slow down, so I guess that meant that we were stopping soon. Thank god. We stopped a few seconds later in a room. It wasn't as big as the others but it was _beautiful_. The ceiling had 2 big gold chandeliers on either side of the room. The ceiling itself was covered in gold glitter as were the walls, and the floor was covered with a carpet that had designs of swirls and flowers on it.

"This, this is beautiful." I just kept looking at the room in awe. "I know." Demetri whispered to me, then put me down. The room was filled with dresses and outfits that I wouldn't normally wear.

"This will be your personal closet, after tonight. You will sort of be…a princess of the volturi." It shocked me that they would treat me so well.

"This-is-all-mine?!" I asked. "Why, why would you treat me so special?"

Aro smiled "We want you to feel welcomed and comfortable here." I was still very suspicious, but I let it slide. "Thanks." I said. He started walking into a small room which looked like it would be a closet. Demetri nudged me forward so I started walking. When I got in the room, it was filled with jewelry, shoes, purses, belts and other accessories. From the corner of my eye I saw Aro open a droor.

"And this, Bella, will also be yours." I gasped once I saw it. He was holding out a gorgeous crown. The entire crown was encrusted with diamonds and at the points they were even bigger. It shimmered even in the dim light we were in.

"Its-its beautiful!" My mouth was open and my eyes were wide. How can the give _this_ to _me?!_

"You will be wearing this after your transformation. It'll be sort of a ball, just for you." Even though its not really me, I couldn't pass this up.

"I hope you are satisfied." Was he kidding!

"I think it's a little more than that."

"Good, well I think you should be getting back to your room now. You should rest more, we have a big night tonight." I nodded my head. Then I saw Aro nod his head to Demetri. All of a sudden he picked me up in his arms and started going to my room. It was faster than I expected, we were there about 2 minutes later. He put me down.

"You really should rest, you'll need it."

"Demetri" I sighed. "Are you trying to make me more nervous than I already am?"

"No, im just stating the truth."

"Ok, well, thanks for everything, and I guess ill see you in a few hours?" That seemed to make him happy because he smiled.

"Yes, you will. Have a nice sleep."

"Bye." I was starting to think that he liked me. I just hope he didn't waste his time on me. I went to my bed, and decided to really go to sleep. I got in my bed and laid there until unconsciousness took over me.

When I woke up it was 8:30. I wondered if I was late… I got up and I saw a silky white dress on my bed. I guess that's what they wanted me to wear. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done, I went back to my bed and put the dress on. It fit me perfectly.

* * *

I was just about to start on my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened it. To no surprise it was Demetri.

"Bella, you look...beautiful." I blushed

"Thanks. Um what do you think I should do with my hair?" he walked me over to my mirror and then started styling my hair. It came really nice at the end. Who knew he could do hair?

"Thanks, it looks really pretty." I complimented. He smiled and then took my hand.

"It's time to go."

I nodded. I started to get really nervous, I never really thought much about this till now. We were walking down the halls and then we started walking down a long spiral staircase. When we reached the bottom, it was very dark. The room was only lit by bright candles. We kept walking until we reached a small bed that was raised up.

Aro then came out from nowhere startling me.

"It is time to start the transformation. "He then looked to me. "Bella, are you ready?" I looked to him. I nodded, not sure of my voice.

"Lay down." Demetri whispered to me. I faced him and he was gesturing to the bed. I hesitated, but then laid down on it like he said.

"Relax, close your eyes." I did what I was told, or at least tried to. A few seconds later I felt someone go to my neck. _Here we go._ I thought to myself. I felt the bite in my neck, but I didn't feel any pain…at first. The pain was excruciating. I screamed on the top of my lungs, not sure if anyone could here me. It felt like I was burning alive. I couldn't take it. I let out another scream, but then, I just saw darkness…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that I took so long I had some writers block… Thanks for all the comments last chapter I really didn't think it was that good, but as long as you guys like it. So this is the chapter that Bella sees what's in store for her and where she gets changed. I think it's kinda boring, but the chapters will get better. So hope this satisfies you for now-should be writing more soon. R&R thanks.**


	4. realization and power

It was silent. I heard nothing. I felt a small pain in my neck, but it went away shortly after it came. I couldn't remember anything. I struggled to open my eyes, but got them open. Then I heard everything-the birds flying around and chirping outside, people walking around, even little insects and bugs. It was amazing. My eyesight was different too.

I sat up on the bed. Things slowly started to come back to me. I was in Volterra, and I was now a vampire. _Finally, I am what I want to be._ I thought.

I started to hear footsteps come up to my room. I guessed that they knew I was awake. I went to go see how I looked in the mirror; I got there so fast I felt kind of dizzy. I looked in the mirror and took one look at myself. _Oh My God!_ I was…Beautiful, Flawless…Perfect!!

"OH MY GOD!" I said out loud this time

My hand flew to my mouth automatically. My voice sounded like bells. I scanned over the rest of me. My hair was in light waves, and not a hair out of place. My body had more curves and my chest a little fuller. I looked up and what I saw startled me a little. My eyes were bright red. Then I thought of something that might be a problem. Would I have to hunt..humans? I didn't want to kill humans. Hopefully Aro would let me drink animals' blood. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Um, come in." Still shocked by the sound of my voice.

I looked to the door and saw Demetri, Aro, and two others who I was not familiar with.

"Bella!" Aro said, looking overjoyed. "Im so glad you're awake. How do you like the transformation so far?"

"I…" I seemed at a loss for words. "I…_love _it." I said taking another look in the mirror.

"Good." He said. "Have you experienced any signs of a power?" He said a little awkwardly.

I haven't even thought about that. I was excited to find out what my power would be. But then I started to think about why he was asking me so soon about powers.

"Um, no not yet. But im hoping I will soon." I replied.

"Ok. Good." He smiled. "You should be getting ready for tonight. Its 4:00 and you will need to be ready and downstairs by 7." I nodded my head.

"Ok, what should I wear?" I asked.

"I will send someone to go with you to your 'closet' and you can pick out anything you like." He told me.

I honestly forgot all about that room. Even though I don't know how I could. I grew with excitement as I thought about going through what to wear. A first for me.

"…and of course, we will crown you tonight also." I was happy about that too. "We will leave you now to start getting ready." He said. Aro and the two other unfamiliar men left the room, but Demetri stayed behind.

"You look stunning." He smiled at me. If I could blush, I would be bright red right now.

"Thanks. Um, what about my hair, and makeup?" I asked.

"Don't worry, ill get someone to handle it."

"Thanks, again, and im kind of surprised you wouldn't do it yourself. After you did my hair last time."

He just smiled. "Well, I think we should get going on picking the dress." I was a little surprised.

"Uh, wasn't Aro going to-." He cut me off.

"I think he'll live." He smiled wider. I smiled back at him. I walked to the side of him and looped my arm with his.

"Let's go." He looked at me and smiled wider. Then we were gliding down the halls, going to my 'closet'.

******

After I looked through what felt like millions of dresses, I finally found the right one. It was a deep blue, the bodice was decorated with silver beads and glitter, and it hugged my curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress was kind of big and it had a decoration on the bottom that matches the top.

After Demetri helped me pick out the right shoes and a beautiful diamond necklace to go with my dress, he left me to start getting ready. I took a long shower, clearing my head of things. When I got out, I went to put on my dress. I unzipped the zipper and slipped the dress on, it fit perfectly. When I was done I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and when I opened it I saw a tall and beautiful woman with long mahogany hair.

"Hi, im Heidi." She said, smiling. "I'm here to help you with hair, makeup and whatever else you need."

"Oh, ok. Well I don't really have any ideas." I gave a sheepish smile.

She smiled at me. "We'll figure something out." She said. "Let's get started." She led me to the vanity and started working on my hair.

When she was done, I looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god." I gasped. I didn't think it was possible but, I actually looked even prettier. "Thank you sooo much!"

"No problem." She said, chuckling a little.

My hair looked beautiful. Two pieces of hair from the front were clipped together at the back of my head, making the front kind of spiral down to the back. The rest of my hair was down and curled, and I also had side bangs that Heidi had done for me. I just kept staring at myself in the mirror. Like I couldn't get it through my head that that was me I was looking at. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from the mirror to Heidi.

"You still want me to do your makeup?" she asked.

"Yes, please and thank you." I gave her a smile small, and she smiled back.

…After she was done I looked back in the mirror. The eye shadow was navy blue (but it wasn't on darkly), she put red lipstick, a light red blush, mascara, and eyeliner on me. It really looked amazing, and not to sound conceded and all but, any guy would probably swoon at the sight of me.

"Thank you so much…again. I love it." I grinned really wide. She chuckled.

"Your welcome. Well I have to go now and get ready myself. So, I'll see you in an hour?" she asked. _An hour?!_ I looked at the clock and it was 6:00. Where did all the time go?

"Um, yeah, I guess." I said nervously. She gave me one last smile and was gone. ---

It was 6:55 and I was starting to get nervous. I was starting to think of ways things could go wrong, and the people who would be coming. Would _he_ be there? How will he react to me if he does? All these thoughts, questions and more were floating through my head, and the more I thought about them, the more nervous I got. I started having a panic attack. I was pacing around the room massively fast. Then I heard the door creak open. I didn't even bother to stop to see who it is, but then I felt something grab my arms and stopped me. I looked up to see Demetri looking at me with a calming expression.

"Bella, calm down." He said slowly. "Everything will be fine." I nodded my head. "Ok." I said. He looked me over quickly.

"You look beyond _beautiful._" He told me, and if I could, id be blushing. I smiled at him. "…But you seem to be missing a few things." I looked at him confused a little. He pointed down to my neck, my feet, and my ears. "Oh." I said. I went to go get my earrings, necklace, and shoes. I took the earrings and put them on. Then he took my necklace out of its box. I looked up at him and held out my hand for the necklace, but then I realized. I turned around and held my hair up, and he put it around my neck and put it on. I smiled and thanked him. And if the necklace wasn't enough, he slipped the shoes on the feet. I felt like Cinderella. "Thanks." I said to him.

"No problem." He smiled. "Now, are you ready to go?" He asked me. _Sure I am._

"Um, sure, let's go with that." I said nervously.

He chuckled at me, and shook his head slowly. He then looped his arm with mine and we started down the hall. That's when I first noticed how nice Demetri looked himself.

"You look pretty nice too." I whispered to him. I saw him smile out the corner of my eye. ---

We got to hall where the ballroom was, and I started to get nervous again. I tried to calm myself by taking deep, slow breaths. It helped a little, but then I started to think about _him _again, and I realized I actually wanted him to be here. To see me like this. Beautiful and Strong. I gained a little confidence. I was ready. Or at least _I thought _I was. We got to the double doors that led to downstairs into the ballroom. I heard Demetri say something to the guards at the door and they started to open them. I heard Aro start presenting us. He was done by the time the doors opened completely. I looked at Demetri then and he looked right back me and nodded. I knew it was time to go into the ballroom. Time to see a face I thought I would never see again…

I started to walk forward, still locking arms with Demetri. We got to the stairs of at the top of the ballroom and everything suddenly got brighter. I saw people everywhere, staring at me. I carefully scanned the crowd with a smile on my face, but that smile quickly faded once I saw that _he_ wasn't there. _Where was he? _I asked myself. _Maybe he's just late or something._ I kept telling myself these things that I knew weren't true, and it was at that moment that I knew I wasn't as over him as I thought I was. I didn't want him to be here, I _needed_ him to be here. I _needed_ to see his face, to smell his scent. My knees started to wobble. I wanted to run out of the room but I knew that wouldn't look very good.

Demetri noticed that I was shaking and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. But I couldn't speak. I just shook my head, but he didn't take that.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright? Tell me." He kept asking me questions that I didn't answer. I was about to start sobbing a tearless sob but I couldn't do that in front of everyone. I just wished that I was in complete darkness. Just as I wished it, it happened. I was all the sudden in darkness, but I wasn't alone. I heard gasps of other people. _What had just happened? Where was I? _I started to panic, but then I heard the joyful laughter of Aro come from some area of the darkness. _Why was he laughing? Better yet, where was he?_ Then I heard him speak.

"Everyone calm down. Bella has just gotten her power, there is no need to worry." _What?!_ I just got my _power_! It was me doing this?... _What?!_

"Bella, can you please stop thinking of this darkness?" I heard Aro ask me from somewhere. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I started to picture everyone in the ballroom before it went dark, and it showed up. We were once again in the bright ballroom, everyone staring at me now. It really was me.

"Bella come here." Aro said cheerfully. I did what he told me and he began to talk again.

"You have just gotten your power." He told me. I was still stunned.

"What?" I asked questioningly.

"You have the power to create an illusion around you. Make your surroundings look like something else, anything you want. I wonder if you can do anything with yourself." _Oh my god!_ I just got my power, and it was an awesome power let me tell you, but what did he mean by doing anything with myself?

"Try to picture yourself looking like someone else." He told me. I was kind of confused as to what I was supposed to do, but I looked around and saw Heidi. I pictured myself looking like her and all the sudden my features changed. I stole a glance at myself in a small mirror behind me and I looked exactly like Heidi! I gasped at my reflection. _I can shape shift too?!_

"Oh my god." I whispered

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful." I heard Aro say joyfully. "An even better time for celebration! Everyone welcome the new princess of Volterra, Isabella Swan!" He suddenly said. I was still in shock at the events that had just taken place, and how fast they had happened.

Aro took my hand and led me to a throne on the 'stage' then one of the guys that had been in my room earlier on today came out with a box in his hand. He walked over to me and then opened the box. It was the crown. Aro took the crown out of the box and held it up in the air with two hands.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take this opportunity to be princess of Volterra?" What other choice did I have?

"Yes." I said, and with that, he placed the crown softly on top of my head.

"Everyone, I give you your new princess!" Aro said. The crowd burst out in cheers. I couldn't believe this. I was a princess? Just five minutes ago I was about to run out of the room because _h_-. I stopped right there, and then remembered what I was thinking about before all the excitement. I got sad all over again. I hoped this night would end fast. ---

After I danced with what felt like every guy at the whole ball, Demetri saved me from dancing with anymore guys and he congratulated me, got asked out by every guy, and had a few more painful moments thinking about _him_. I was finally allowed to go back to my room for the rest of the night, or was it day? I didn't even know.

I started to get undressed and took all of my accessories and shoes off. I changed into a silky, light blue night gown (even though I can't sleep) and sat down on my bed. I let all the pain slowly come back to me and I started to sob tearlessly while I fell back down on my bed, hoping that unconsciousness would. It never would. I crawled up into a ball, still sobbing, knowing I would have to face a painful, endless night…

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I don't really have an explanation, so im really sorry. =[ …anyway I really hope you like this chapter because I actually did put a lot into it. Bella's now a vampire, has a power, and is missing Edward. Awww,--the story will be hopefully getting better, and the next chapter will hopefully be getting out soon. R&R plz -Stephanie **


	5. Training

[**Forgot to do this] **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly =[ but I do own this story =]**

My night was horrible. The whole time, all I could think about was _him_. I never really stopped sobbing, and I could have sworn someone, Demetri maybe, heard me. He just never came in to see what was wrong. Im glad he didn't. I didn't want anyone to see me like I was. I used my newly found powers to make it pitch black in my room so I could suffer alone in the dark.

When I actually got up it was only 6:00 in the morning. I thought I would look like a mess, but when I looked in the mirror, I was as perfect as ever. _Of course_, I thought. I went to the shower, turned on the water, and got in. Hopefully a long shower will clear my head.

I got out about half an hour later. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain purple v-neck. I started to untangle and style my hair, which I ended up just leaving it out. I was about to do my makeup when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly. The door opened slowly and Demetri's face showed up. Oh great.

"Hey, Bella. Good morning, um, you look nice today." He said nervously. I knew he was trying to come up with a way to start the conversation. I just kept looking at him.

"Uh, I heard you last night and wanted to ask if you're ok…or if you wanted to talk about it." I knew he was never going to let this go.

"Thank you, Demetri, its just…personal problems." He continued to stare at me, wanting me to go on. Ugh, I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Relationship problems." I whispered. "Its just someone that I was with about 2 years ago…and…I really miss him." My voice started to get shaky. Demetri was at my side in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, its ok." He tried to comfort me.

"No, no its not. He should have been there yesterday." I was sobbing all over again, but then I realized I had said too much.

"He's a…vampire?" He asked. I hesitated before I answered.

"Um, yea, he is." Demetri looked absolutely shocked at my answer, and I was trying to decide whether I should tell him more or not.

"Who..is..he?" he asked cautiously. I really didn't want to tell him, and even more, say his name. It would just hurt me more than I already am.

"I…don't know if I can…say his name." I whispered. I felt so pathetic. It's so stupid to hurt over something like this for so long. Demetri hugged me from behind, then brought his face to my cheek and kissed it. I froze.

"Demetri, please." He backed away from me, then we were face to face again. He softly smiled at me.

"Im sorry. I couldn't help myself." He looked down at the floor, then into my eyes. I was getting really uncomfortable. I looked away from his eyes and turned around. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, im sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please forgive me."

"Of course Demetri." I said hesitantly. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked, desperately not wanting the topic to go back to what we were discussing before.

The way I changed the subject didn't seem to fool him, he still wanted to know, and I knew he'd try hard to get what he wanted. Though I didn't know why it was so important to him. But he went with it anyway.

"Yes, Aro wants to see you. He wants to start your power training today." He told me. _Power training? _

"Yes, of course. Where would he like to meet me?" I asked him

"Follow me." He held out his hand for me to take it, but I declined his offer by walking past him a little. He didn't seem shaken by my behavior. I think I actually saw him smile. I sighed.

***

I thought we would be in a room filled with workout stuff, but when we got there, it was a just big empty room with smooth wooden floors and a big mirror that took up one side of a wall.

"Um, who's training me?" I asked.

"Well you can choose…"

"Between who?"

"Aro, Felix, Heidi, or…" he seemed to be hesitant with the last person.

"…Orr you?" I asked with a smirk. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yea." I let out a small laugh. He did the same.

"Well, I'd probably pick between Heidi…or you. Since I know you guys a little more." He smiled at that. Probably because he knew there was a bigger chance that I'd pick him. I rolled my eyes, and he smiled bigger.

"Ugh, Demetri…" why not pick him, id probably feel more comfortable anyway. " Would you be my trainer?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"I Think you already know my answer." He smirked.

"Yea, Yea." I said, rolling my eyes again. "When's Aro coming?"

"He should be here in a few seconds." He replied, still smiling. Then, as if on cue, Aro came in walking through the doors, happy as ever.

"Good morning Bella. How was your night?"

_It was just terrible. I spent the whole night 'crying' about you know who, alone and in the dark, but what else is new?_ This was the truth, but of course I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want to.

"Fine." I said softly, then forced a smile. Aro didn't seem fooled. He must have heard me last night too. Actually, im pretty sure everyone heard me. I glanced over at Demetri, he looked at me, then down to the floor. Of course he wasn't believing it.

"Well, good." Aro finally said. Though he very well knew I was lying. "Have you chosen a trainer yet?" I nodded my head, then looked at Demetri. Aro understood.

"Well then you shall be getting started, and if any help is needed, you may call me or one of the others." Demetri looked at him and nodded. "Good luck." And with that he left.

Demetri turned back to me and smiled. "You heard the man." I rolled my eyes again, and he laughed a little.

"I wonder if it's too late to switch to Heidi…" I mumbled quietly to myself, but I knew he could still here. He looked at me and gave me a playful glare. I gave him a smirk and then started laughing. He shortly joined in, but then stopped.

"So are we going to start are not?" he asked me patiently. "Yes" I said confidently.

"Ok, first were going to work on what you can change the scenery and your appearance into." He told me. I nodded my head.

"So imagine yourself in…a beach." I nodded again, then did what I was told. I closed my eyes and pictured myself on a beach. When I opened my eyes, it was there, and so was Demetri.

"Good," he said. "Now try adding more detail." I closed my eyes again and imagined palm trees, umbrellas in the sand, and beach towels. I also imagined the sky a little darker, and when I opened my eyes, it was all there! My power rocks!

I looked to Demetri grinning widely. He smiled back at me.

"Perfect, now try other sceneries."

We worked on this a couple more times. Making 4 or 5 more 'backgrounds' appear, but then he stopped me.

"I think you're strong enough in this area. Now, how about your appearance?" I started thinking about who to change into, when I thought of the perfect idea. I closed my eyes and pictured no one other than: Demetri.

I opened my eyes and took a quick look in the mirror. Perfect. I turned to Demetri, crossed my arms, and then stuck my tongue out at him. Then I started dancing around the room. Demetri was shooting glares at me, so I burst out laughing, then I changed back into myself and fell to the floor. I softened my laughing after a while and got up off the floor. I was only softly giggling when I looked to Demetri. Who had crossed his arms and was rolling his eyes while watching me. I started laughing all over again.

Suddenly I felt arms around me, and I fell to the ground. Demetri was on top of me pinning me down by my shoulders, and showing his teeth. I stopped laughing and my eyes went wide. I was shocked that he would take me so seriously, but then I saw him smile a little.

I smiled and then put my hands to his shoulders. He looked to see what I was doing, but before he could do anything, I flipped him over and pinned him down. His face looked shocked. I smirked at him.

"You know, you're really not as good as you think you are." I let out a giggle.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "Now can you please get off me." I raised both my eyebrows, got off of him, and stood up. He got up off the floor.

"We should get back to your training." He said with no emotion on his face.

I changed back into him really quickly and mimicked him. Then I changed back before he noticed what I did, but apparently, he noticed. He glared at me, and I smiled and lightly suppressed a laugh. I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. Bet he doesn't like me much now.

"I think you've done enough with appearance for today," I smiled again. "We should try to find your weakness." Of course he wanted to find my weakness.

"And how do you do that." Since he knew everything.

"Well that I don't really know. Well, can you make your own appearances?" he asked me. I immediately got confused. I looked at Demetri, he rolled his eyes and started to explain.

"Can you make your own appearance? You know kind of like making your own person." I started to understand. I closed my eyes and tried to think of myself as a person who I made up, but when I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, nothing. I frowned and Demetri came over to me.

"So I guess we found your weakness." He smiled, he was really enjoying this. Ugh. "Try thinking of it one thing at a time."

I closed my eyes again. Trying to concentrate on what I'm doing only. I pictured myself with black curly- -wavy hair. Then blue eyes and a little darker complexion. That's all I did for now. I opened my eyes, and looked in the mirror. I gasped and touched my face. I looked just like I imagined myself and more.

I looked at Demetri and smiled sincerely. This was…incredible.

"Thank y-"I stopped talking once I heard my voice. Even my voice was different. I did not imagine that. What was going on?

"Um, I didn't imagine a voice." I said awkwardly, still shocked by my voice.

"I don't think that _weakness_ is the word anymore." Demetri sounded as shocked as I was. "Um, well I think this concludes your training for today. We'll pick it up, some other time." He was still shocked I could tell. I could see why. I was doing things I've never practiced or tried before. Weird.

"I-uh-ok, um bye." I didn't know why I was stuttering.

Once I left the room, I was really happy with myself, but then my thought started wondering back to what Demetri and I were discussing before training. I got really sad all of a sudden. I didn't know why but I just needed to see _him_. Just to see him that's all.

At that time I got an idea. I tried to listen through the castle to find Aro. Once I did I went to find the place where he was. I got there in about five minutes. I walked into the room to see Aro sitting at a desk.

"Uh, Aro?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"Of course Bella."

"Um, why wasn't-weren't the…_Cullen's_" I forced it out, and cringed when I did."…there last night?"

He looked concerned for a second, then composed his face.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd want them to be here. Even though Carlisle is one of my good friends, I thought it would be best if they didn't come because of what they did. So I didn't invite them." I surprisingly got irritated at that.

"So you thought it would be best for me even though you know nothing about me? You don't know what I want." I started raising my voice. This was none of his fault though. He was just thinking of me, but I was taking it out on him.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that you wouldn't want them to come. I'm sorry." I didn't even know what to say. Aro seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well if it'll make you happy, you can go visit them." He said slowly.

I was very surprised. I haven't even thought of that.

"I-I don't know…really? You'd let me go?" I didn't even believe this. I had to ask.

"If you want, but you'd have to come back."

I hesitated to say anything. I was really thinking about this. How could I think about this? I couldn't go, especially not alone. Or could I? So many thoughts filled my head. Would he want to see me? Has he moved on? How would he react to-. My thought was cut off when I thought of something else. My power. I could use it to see them, and they wouldn't know it was me. It was a brilliant plan, but could I do it?

I nodded my head slowly, then looked up at him. "Ok." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with more confidence this time. "I want to do this."

"Ok, when do you want to leave?"

I started thinking about this, but I decided that it would be better sooner. We don't want a repeat of last night, do we?

"Early tomorrow morning." I said. Wondering if that was early enough.

He nodded his head. "I will let you go."

"Thank you." I nodded once more and then left to my room.

I started packing my things. There wasn't much in my room, so I went down to my huge 'closet' to get more clothes. I was trying to go back and forth without being noticed, so I could avoid any questions. But of course someone has to notice, and once that person speaks, the whole castle hears.

'_What is she doing? Why is she bringing so many clothes to her room?' _is what I heard. Why they even care, Idon't know. I could just picking out something to wear. I mean honestly, get a life.

Once I got to my room, I put the clothes on my bed and started to put them into my suitcase. Then I heard someone coming up to my room. I prayed it wasn't Heidi or worse; Demetri. A few seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I hesitantly walked to the door. I opened it very slowly and it was totally worse than Heidi or Demetri. It was both. Sigh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I tried to play it innocent.

"Nothing much." Demetri said. I saw that he was trying to look around my door, which was open only slightly. I was trying to block him, but when he widened his eyes a little and looked at me with a lightly confused look, I knew I'd failed.

"Why is there a suitcase on your bed?" Dam!

"No reason." I said innocently. They saw right through me.

"Bella" he said sternly. I sighed and walked into my room, leaving the door open so they could come in.

"It's nothing really." I still tried to convince them.

"Bella, please. Where are you going?" Heidi finally spoke up.

"It's just a little trip that I need to take. So don't worry about it." I told them.

"How long will you be gone?" Demetri asked me.

"Why does it matter Demetri? Why do you care so much?" I was getting tired of him being in my business.

"I just wanted to…" he didn't finish his sentence and immediately felt bad for being mean.

"Guys look I'm sorry but this is a personal trip that I'm taking, and I'm really nervous about it. You guys aren't making me feel any better about it." They both nodded, but then Demetri looked up at me.

"You're going to see him aren't you?" he accused.

"It's none of your business."

"You are. Why would you want to see someone who broke your heart?!" he was clearly hurt. He liked me too much for his own good.

"Demetri I-"

"Save it." Was the last thing he said before he was gone. Leaving me in shock, and somewhat in pain.

Heidi came over to me. "Don't worry, he's just a little hurt. He'll get over it."

"Yea sure." I whispered, and walked back to my bed to finish packing. I didn't know why this hurt me so much. Maybe because he was like my best friend here. I didn't know many people.

A few seconds later I heard the door close, which meant Heidi left. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30 at night. I only had a few hours left till I had to leave. I wanted to leave as soon as the sun came up.

Once I finished all my packing, I closed my suitcase and then laid down on my bed, as I waited for the time to go by.

***

When it was finally time to go, I got all my things ready. I didn't want to waste any time or risk any more questions so I didn't tell Aro that I was leaving. I didn't even bother using the door, I took my suitcase in my hand and jumped out the window.

Ready for the reunion that would fix or break my heart more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I finally I got it out! =] sorry again but I had lack of computer difficulties for a few days n then end of the year things… thanks for all the reviews and story/author alerts they make me happy =]. This is my longest chapter ever, so hope you like it. + my story should be getting better, [Edward comin soon] R&R plz**

**-steph**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. grrrr =[**

_[I took my suitcase in my hand and jumped out the window.]_

_**BPOV**_

I had to move fast to get out of Volterra unnoticed. I was gliding through the trees, trying to find my way to the main gate.

When I finally got there, guards were blocking the gate, which was surprising. It's usually always open. I thought it'd be safer to not face the guards. So instead of going to the gate, I just jumped over the wall, fast and carefully. After that I ran all the way to the airport, and once I got there, I bought the fastest ticket from here back to the U.S., which just happened to be in the next ten minutes. I got a first class ticket so I would be around humans a little less.

A _lot_ of endless long hours later…

This is torture! Sitting on this plane alone with no one to distract me, I start thinking about what i'm about to do. I was basically torturing myself. At least the plane was finally landing. _Thank god!_ I thought.

After I got off the plane and got my suitcase, I sat down in one of the chairs and thought a little bit more about this, to get what i'm about to do through my head. I knew it never would till I actually did it, so I got up and walked out of the airport.

I walked around outside until I got to the beginning of the woods. I decided to run instead of taking a taxi. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, and started to run.

I got there in maybe ten minutes. I was about thirty yards away from their house. I started to slowly walk closer when I realized two things; one-I still looked like me, and two-I was _really_ thirsty. I decided to take of the more important one first. My appearance. I almost blew it going to see them while still looking like me.

I didn't know what to make myself look like, but then I remembered yesterday, training with Demetri. The 'person' I 'created'. _Perfect._ I again imagined myself as the girl with black hair and blue eyes as I did yesterday. I didn't have a mirror, but I could tell it worked because my skin was slightly darker and my hair was black. Good, it worked. I just hoped it stayed that way.

After, I worked on my thirst. I thought it wouldn't hurt to do a little hunting before doing what I was about to do, it might help my nerves. **(AN-I know I haven't said much about Bella and hunting, but she has hunted and she drinks animal blood =} )** I put my suitcase on the ground and started to let my senses take over. I could smell all kinds of animals, but what I was focused on was the deer not too far away.

Soon, my vampire senses took over completely. The only thing I could think about the burning sensation in my throat, and the deer not even half a quarter mile away. I started walking forward, letting my sense of smell lead me to my prey. I was closing in on the deer, I could now see it. I was crouched down behind a tree, moving slowly to it. I was now only about ten feet away, so I decided to go for it.

Carefully, I jumped up in the air about to catch it, when something or _someone_ caught my legs. I fell to the ground, the deer getting away.

I tried to get up but someone was holding me down to the ground, my face to the floor. I was struggling to get up, still in 'hunting mode'.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." I heard the person growl. It was a male voice, but I wasn't focused enough to know who it was.

I was in no mood to deal with this at the time. My senses were still taking over, I was very thirsty, and this guy just made me lose my food. In fact, I was very angry.

I could feel his hands on my shoulders. I thought of a plan to get out of his grip. I reached my hand up to his wrist, and used my 'newborn' strength to flip him over, him letting go of me in the process.

I pinned him down on his back so he couldn't get back up. I bared my teeth and then looked at his face. My senses immediately stopped taking over. My eyes widened and my dropped a little.

It was _him. _It was _Edward._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_AN: oooooh now we have Edward! Kinda. There will be more Edward coming up in the next chapter and I might put in Edwards point of view. Sorry for late updates n the short chapter but I kinda wanted to have a small cliff hanger. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make me happy. =]_

…_R&R plz n thank u._


	7. Back with the Cullens

_**So here's chapter 7 hope you like it. I forgot to tell you that I put up some links for the previous chapters, so you can see what some of the things look like…{bigger AN at bottom} =]**_

_**Disclaimer-Sadly I do **_**not**_** own Twilight. S.M does**_

_I pinned him down on his back so he couldn't get back up. I bared my teeth and then looked at his face. My senses immediately stopped taking over. My eyes widened and my dropped a little. It was him. It was Edward…_

**BPOV**

I immediately jumped off of him, but kept staring at him. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run, but I knew he would catch me eventually.

He started to get up. To tell the truth, I was kind of afraid. He looked mad. He walked over to me, staring right into my eyes. Me getting lost in his.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked firmly.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. It's been so long since I've heard it, too long. Edward kept looking at me expectantly. Then I remembered, he asked me a question. Except I had no idea how to answer them. _Shit._

I looked down from his glare to the ground (which took a lot of effort).

"Well?" he said. A little louder and angrier than before. I looked back up at him.

"I-uh-i'm-"I stuttered. I had no idea what to say. I had to make up a name.

"I'm uh…Cameron..?" it came out sounding like a question.

"Why, are, you, here?" he said each word separately. _What's his problem? I didn't do anything to him. He's the one who hurt me, but of course he doesn't know that._ I thought. He was giving me attitude for no reason…now, back to the present.

Why was I here? I mean, _I_ know why i'm here, but I can't tell him the actual reason.

I looked back up at him, he was getting more and more impatient, he also looked a little frustrated.

I was about to attempt come up with an answer when I felt him grab me by the arm and started walking, pulling me with him. I tried to pull my arm back but then decided against it. It would get me nowhere. After a while I started to see the front door of their house.

He opened the door and brought me inside. He let go of me, went upstairs and was back with Carlisle and Esme in less the half a minute.

I felt my eyes go wide at the sight of them. I'm pretty sure that if I was still human I would have been crying my eyes out. It's been way too long since I've seen them too. They were like my second parents. I really missed them.

The room was filled with awkward silence. Everyone waiting for someone else to say something. When finally I saw Carlisle look at Edward with a confused expression. Sending silent questions through his thoughts.

"I don't know, I saw her in the woods, hunting on our grounds. She says her name is Cameron." Edward whispered though I could clearly hear him.

They all looked at me then. Carlisle walked forward to me and looked into my eyes looking slightly confused.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

I hesitated. I couldn't tell them I was with the Volturi, to many questions would be asked. So instead I ended up blurting out..

"I don't know." I said quickly. '_Great Bella, that's the best you could come up with?! Yea that's not suspicious at all!' _I yelled at myself.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes the slightest bit and looked back at Esme and Edward for a second, then back to me.

"Are you a new born?"

I nodded.

He opened his mouth like he was going to ask another question, but then closed. Then he opened it again, except this time he said something.

"Why are your eyes blue?" he asked. His voice filled with curiosity.

Damn! What's up with all the freakin' questions that I can't answer?!

"Um, it has to do with my power." I answered him. It's not a total lie. I mean my eyes aren't blue because I have the power, but because I can make them this color.

"What is your power?" I could kind of tell that he thought he was pushing with the questions because he got a little hesitant.

I felt my eyes widen a little. Did I have to answer that question with the word 'power' in it? I should have seen this coming. I felt a little bad about lying to them, so I answered the question truthfully.

"Uh, I can change the scenery around you, kind of like an illusion, and I can change my appearance." I said quietly and hesitantly. I looked back at Carlisle and he had a troubled expression.

"Then how do we know who you really are?" Edward said in a harsh voice.

They all looked at me then in silence. _Shit!_ I started to panic. I didn't know what to say. I really hated Edward right now.

After a few seconds of silence, Esme finally said something.

"Oh stop with the questions, leave the poor girl alone." Her sweet voice said. I _really_ loved her right now. "I highly doubt that she's any danger to us." I felt my eyebrows pull together. They thought I was a threat to them?

"Sorry about this. Edwards just a little-"she was cut off when a beautiful, cheerful voice sounded at the stairs.

"Esme! Have you seen my-"she stopped what she was about to say when she looked at me. "Oh, hello." She smiled. "Who's this?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alice, stop playing innocent. I'm pretty sure you saw her coming." I heard Edward say while giving Alice a hard stare.

"Whatever Edward. So, Cameron, do you have a place to stay?" I almost forgot that she could see the future. Of course she'd seen me coming. Wait. Did she know it was really me then?

"Alice!" Edward whisper yelled. Rude much. _Um i'm right here you know._ I wanted to say.

"Don't be rude Edward." She said a little annoyed. She turned back to me and said-"So do you?"

I looked at her then Edward, who was staring at me, then back to Alice. I was going to say my answer, but then I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"Great! Then you can stay here!" she said happily. "I mean, if you want to." She tried to be calm. I nodded my head softly at her question. "Yay!" she shouted. Wow. She hasn't changed at all. She's still my best friend Alice. I smiled to myself.

"Oh wait, Carlisle, Esme, is it ok if she stays here?" she looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Of course Alice, but we have no extra bedrooms for her to stay in."

"She can stay in my room. Come on Cami, I'll show you my room. Oh, is it ok if I call you Cami?"

"Yea." I said quietly. Though the conversation had been revolved around me, I hadn't said much.

"Ok, come on, let's go. " Alice urged. Before I went with her, I looked at Edward once more. He seemed less angry, but I could tell he was still suspicious.

On the walk to Alice's room, all the thoughts of seeing Edward again, that were put off because of the 'conversation' we were having, came flooding back into my mind.

I wanted to kiss him and slap him at the same time. I had very heavy mixed feeling towards him. I was really glad to see him, put pissed at him at the same time. _Ugh, that dumb ass! That beautiful, gorgeous dumb ass. No he's not beautiful and gorgeous Bella! He's a heartbreaker! Yes, a beautiful and gorgeous heartbreaker._ Ugh. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

I was taken out of my thinking when I heard Alice's perky voice.

"This is my room." Alice put her hands out as if she was showcasing it.

Her room was huge! There was so much space you could probably fit at least three elephants in it. Her room was also very girly. Colors like pink, blue, red, and purple were coloring the room. Wow.

"Alice, this room is huge!" I said, speaking loud and clear for the first time.

"Yea, I know." She said smugly. "Oh, and if you think this is big, wait to you see my closet.

Alice walked me over to her closet and opened the door.

_Oh. My. God._ I have _never_ in my entire life seen so many clothes. Not even in a mall! Now this is just ridiculous!

"Is it really necessary to have this many clothes?!" I asked her.

"Absolutely" she said in her loud, happy voice. "Well anyway, this is my room." After she said that, there was an awkward silence, until she decided to say something again. "Oh, and if you need some clothes you can borrow some of mine, I'm sure I have enough for both of us." She said with a smile

I smiled a little at her comment. Then I just remembered my suitcase, which was still outside.

"Um, Alice I do have some stuff." I said quietly.

"Oh? Well, where are they?" she asked me.

"Outside. I had them before Edward kinda attacked me."

"Well you can go get them if you'd like." I nodded my head and went to the window, instead of going out the front door, and jumped out of it. I went looking for my suitcase, and for some reason, I just couldn't find it. I was about to go back inside when I finally saw it. It was a few yards away from the house. I must have passed it a million times!

I brought my suitcase back up to Alice's room, and started to unpack. This is when the questions started.

"So…" she started hesitantly. "Why do you have a suitcase with you?"

Now I was starting to get mad. I mean, I know that when someone shows up at your house and is staying there, you get a little suspicious. But honestly, I was so done with the questions that I could have just told her that's it's none of her business. But, I would never talk to Alice like that, she like the sister I never had.

"So I could change…" I said like it was obvious.

"Oh, right." More awkward silence…

She started to walk over to me. "Do you want help?" I looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Sure, thanks." She smiled and started to help me take my clothes out of the suitcase.

***

After we finished putting my clothes away, I asked her if I could look around the house. Of course she said yes, so I left her room and started walking around.

I was wondering why I haven't seen Emmett or Jasper or Rosalie yet. Maybe they didn't know I was here…but wouldn't they hear me? As my head was getting filled with these questions, I started to walk outside, when I saw a small stone path.

I walked down it, and stopped a beautiful little garden. Small trees and bushes were everywhere covered in flowers, and there was a small fountain that poured into a tiny pond with a few fishes in it. It was absolutely beautiful.

I walked over to the stone bench that was near the middle and sat down to look over the whole garden.

Sitting there I got an idea. I could practice my power. But of course i'm not going to change how I look, just the scenery.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I started thinking about my childhood back in Phoenix. The warmness, the sun. I started to see it all in my head, and then projected to the world around me. I opened my eyes and saw everything I imagined. It made me kind of sad, seeing this environment, where I grew up. I missed my parents.

I grew more and more depressed till I got to the point where I was quietly sobbing.

I sat there for about five minutes before I heard footsteps coming my way. The picture around me fading slowly.

I looked up the pathway to see who was coming. When I saw that it was Edward I put my head back down. _What did he want now?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know. It's been like months since I updated, and i'm really sorry for that, but I have been so busy. First it was my Microsoft. It just stopped working. Then I had a little bit of writers block, and then the worst part…I just started high school. I am so busy all of the time with homework and studying that I barely have time for anything. It's driving me crazy but bare with me.

Well anyway-i'm SO sorry for the long ass wait. And I am so grateful for the people who are still reading my story and are reviewing. Seriously I love u all. =] --hopefully I can get the next chapter out A LOT faster than this one, so please don't give up on me. --o and for all those people who were thinkin I forgot or thought I quit—that was the farthest thing from my mind. Matter of fact I thought about it every day and it killed me to have u guys wait another day--

All in all, I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to R&R! =]

--Steph


	8. conversation

Here's the eighth chapter =]

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight =.[

**BPOV**

_I looked up the pathway to see who was coming. When I saw that it was Edward I put my head back down. _What did he want now?...

I heard the footsteps stop, and looked up again. He was standing a few feet away from me.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and staring he finally said something.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little hesitant.

I just looked at him for a little then answered.

"Nothing, just thinking." I somewhat lied.

…more silence.

"Well are you ok? I heard you." He looked like he was uncomfortable with this conversation.

I looked up at him confused and a bit angry.

"Why do you care?" I asked. My voice still shaking from crying.

He looked surprised and confused at my answer.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You've been nothing but rude to me since I've got here." I looked in his eyes when I said this.

He was quiet for a few moments. "Well I-um.." Edward stuttered. He took a deep breath, then kept going.

"Look at it this way. If a random girl just showed up at your house and asked to stay there, how would you feel?" he asked me shyly.

I shrugged. He did have a point. I mean I did show up kinda unexpected. Well, for him anyway.

"I get your point, but that still doesn't mean you have to be rude to me. The rest of your family wasn't, and you don't even know anything about me." Okay that last one was a lie, but he doesn't know that.

"Well, I haven't really been in a good mood the past few _years_." He said quietly under his breath, though I could still here him.

It got quiet for a while and Edward looked as if he was in pain. At that moment I saw a little boy in him. I wanted to hug him and comfort him. My feelings were all coming back.

He looked up at me with sad childish eyes that made me want to cry.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It's just that I've been going through so much. I tend to take my feelings out on everyone else." He looked into my eyes. I could tell that he was really sorry. My breath hitched a little. He was so beautiful.

Without knowing it, I started leaning into him, until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. Before I closed my eyes I saw him lean forward. Just when our lips were about to touch…

"Edward?" It was a girl's voice. A voice I've never heard before...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-Hehe, who is calling Edwards name?? Have to find out next chapter =]Well I got it out faster than the last one, and I know that its short but this was a perfect cliffy and I wanted to give you a little Halloween present.

Happy Halloween evry1! R&R plz

-steph


	9. Surprising things

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, believe me I do, but I don't *frowny face*

Previously:

_Without knowing it, I started leaning into him, until our lips were only a few centimeters apart. Before I closed my eyes I saw him lean forward. Just when our lips were about to touch…_

"_Edward?" It was a girl's voice. A voice I've never heard before... _

**BPOV**

Me and Edward pulled away quickly. I was surprised at what had almost happened, but also a little sad that we were interrupted. Which brings us back to the intruder.

I heard her footsteps grow louder as she spoke again.

"Edward, are you here?" her voice was sweet. Like Alice's but less cheery.

After a few seconds, I saw her face as she walked into the center of the garden, standing in front of us.

She was beautiful. She had wavy, dirty blonde hair, her lips were a little pale but went perfectly with her complexion which was surprising darker than everyone else's, and her hazely-gold eyes sparkled in the sun. **(AN-link on profile)**

She looked back and forth between me and Edward as if we've done something behind her back. Which in a way is true, but why would she care? Unless…no. I didn't even want to think about that. –but what if it was true? What if Edward did have a…a, _girlfriend?_

I could feel the sadness falling onto my face, so I quickly composed my features.

"Who's she?" She asked Edward. Trying to sound polite, but I could tell she was upset.

I glanced at Edward. He had a concentrated look on his face. His eyebrows were pulled together, his lips were in a tight line, and he wasn't really staring at anything in particular. But then he came back to normal. As if her voice brought him out of his trance.

Edward looked at the girl a little surprised, and then back to me. I started to wonder if he would ever answer so instead I answered.

"I'm Cameron" I said. "Who are you?" I then asked.

She looked at me with a look in her eyes that I couldn't really place.

"I'm Adrian, Edwards..-friend."She stuttered. My heart sunk at the thought of her being Edwards' girlfriend. Although she didn't say that she was his girlfriend, I could tell she probably was by the way she said 'friend.'

I looked back at Edward at this point, but he was just staring at the ground with a guilty look on his face. The space between all of us was then very silent, and after a while I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm just gonna, go now." I said quietly and a little hurt. I got up from the stone bench and walked back up the path and into the house. Once I was out of their sight, I ran full speed upstairs and into Alice's room. I checked to see if anyone was here, which there wasn't. I closed the door quietly, and then sat down on her bed. I hugged my knees to my chest, and started thinking about what just happened.

Me and Edward had almost kissed. _Almost_. But we were interrupted. By his _girlfriend_. So Edward was about to _kiss_ me _knowing_ that he had a-_girlfriend._ (You can only imagine how hard it is to say that Edward has a girlfriend.) What the fuck, was that.

I had so many feelings in me at this point. Confusion, anger, sadness. I just wanted to crawl up into a ball on the bed and go to sleep. To just rid my mind of all these thoughts and relax, but of course, I can't. A really big down side to becoming a vampire, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

I sighed and put my head down on my knees. Just then I heard the doorknob click and the door creak open. I lifted my head a little to see who it was. It was Alice. She walked over to the bed and set down next to me.

"Cameron, are you ok?" she asked me. I snorted in my mind. _No_, I wanted to say. _I'm not doing ok at all._ But of course I wasn't going to tell her that. I picked my head up fully, put my knees back down, and looked at her.

"Yea, i'm fine Alice, thanks." I replied, not even sounding convincing to myself.

Alice looked at me with a face that told me she obviously knew I was lying.

"You're lying." She lamely stated. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

I sighed again. "It's nothing Alice, don't worry about it."

"You sure?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes. I just, don't wanna talk about it." I said softly.

"Ok." She sighed. "Well you wanna do something? Help get your mind off it?"

"Sure Alice, like what?"

She looked like she was thinking.

"Um, well since you were so rudely interrupted last time by my airhead brother, we should go hunting." She smiled. "I was going to go soon anyway."

I thought about it, and then agreed. I was hungry, and hunting would definitely get my mind off Edward and his _girlfriend._

***

Alice and I were walking around in the woods waiting for some animal to come around, and mean while, I've been feeling a little better, but, walking around in silence, was not helping at all.

Just when I was about to say something to break the silence, I heard the distant sound of feet hitting the ground, and a delicious scent fill the air. The only problem is that the thing that was walking around, was not animal. It was human.

I was trying to control myself, trying to cut off my sense of smell, but it was too strong. I've never felt this out of control before. Maybe if I wasn't basically a newborn and if I was actually able to feed before and wasn't so hungry, this wouldn't be so hard, but, I am.

I felt myself start to go into hunting mode. My senses taking over completely. My upper lip curled back baring my teeth. A growl escaped my lips. I was about to crouch and start running in the direction that the human was in when I heard Alice's voice.

"Cameron? Are you ok?" she asked in a very hesitant and careful voice. She must have smelt it too.

I turned around to face her. Her eyes went wide at what I was pretty sure was my facial expression. Wild eyes and a menacing look.

"Oh no." I heard her say under her breath. "Cameron, don't. Try to resist it." At this point I was completely taken by my senses and her words didn't register in my head.

I turned back around then sprinted toward the scent.

"Cameron!" I heard Alice scream. But I didn't listen I just kept running.

The burning in my throat got worse and worse and I was getting more and more impatient.

In the distance I started to see people. By this time, the burning was completely unbearable and I started to pick up the pace, but before I could go any faster, someone jump right on top of me, sending me straight down to the ground.

"Cameron stop!" Alice yelled. It was her who stopped me?

I felt her on top of me, but I was still stronger than her. I flipped us both over, and Alice went up into the air. I kicked her with both feet and she went flying into a tree.

I got back up and started running again. I was getting closer and closer when I was stopped again.

I was pressed up on a tree, and this time, it wasn't Alice.

"Stop. Now." The person whispered menacingly into my ear. I knew who it was. It was Edward. Funny how he's the one always stopping me.

I turned around to face him and was about to attack, when I looked past him and saw Alice. She was on the ground, still in shock. I felt a rush of pain run through me. I hurt _Alice_. How could I do that? My thirst suddenly vanished completely, as I no longer had an appetite. I could feel my facial features twist up into pain and self-hatred.

I was about to walk towards her when Edward pushed me back to the tree. I looked up and met his eyes. They were cold and disappointed. I immediately looked away.

I looked back and then also saw someone else next to her, helping her off of the ground. I could tell it was jasper. Perfect 'first' impression to make. Now I really looked like a monster.

When he was done helping her up, he looked at me. He had a blank expression but I could tell that he was very upset.

They all started staring at me then. I felt terrible, and I couldn't take all the shame I felt. I broke out of Edwards grasp and ran all the way back to the house and locked myself in the bathroom. My hands griped the edges of the sink as I put my head down, and I started to sob again. I can't believe that I hurt Alice. I mean it probably didn't hurt that much physically, but emotionally, yes.

I felt extremely horrible. What kind of person does that? _An out of control vampire, that's who._ I thought in my head. But I had never been this out of control before. Even around hundreds of people, I've naturally kept myself contained. What's wrong with me?

I looked up into the mirror and hated what I saw. I mean, yea I looked pretty, but I hated having to hide myself from them. Then again, why did I have to hide myself from them? I didn't, I was just afraid to show them who I really was, or how they would react to seeing me again.

In that moment I let my real self come out. My eyes went back to their original topaz-ish color, my skin turning the actual paleness that it is, and my curly brown hair fell to the sides of my face. I was Bella again.

I started to calm down the slightest bit, when I heard my fake name being called.

"Cameron?" Alice called.

Instantly, I turned back into Cameron, as my head turned toward the door. Why would Alice want to talk to me at all after what I did? Matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they kick me out of their home.

"Cameron, where are you?" she didn't sound the slightest bit mad. I heard her footsteps get closer to the door, and then knew that she knew I was in here. She finally made it to the door and put her hand on the knob, and started to turn it slowly.

"Cam, its o-" she stopped her sentence abruptly, and the knob stopped turning. I got concerned and pulled the door open.

Alice was standing there with a blank expression on her face and her eyes looked glazed over, like she was daydreaming. And then I remembered that she could see the future. She was having a vision.

A few moments went by before she came back to life. Her mouthed dropped slightly and her eyes widened in shock and some other emotion that I couldn't tell what it was.

She blinked her eyes a few times and then looked at me like she just noticed I was there. Her features then turned into what looked like shock and pain. I looked back at her with confusion in my eyes. What was her vision?

She then opened her mouth to speak.

"B-B-Bella?"

* * *

**AN-** Dun-dun-dunnnn! So Alice knows that its Bella now-exciting isn't it?! lol. Oh, and whether the girl is actually Edwards girlfriend or not—you'll have to find out by reading the next chapter! Haha =]

Welll this is my Thanksgiving treat and I am thankful for all of my reviewers and alerters!! –I tried to make this one a little bit longer for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it and hope you had a Wonderful Thanksgiving! And I will now dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed last chapter by writing down all their names below =] :

Thank you….

-FeltbeatsIsLove

-Sophie Cullen6

-Many

-KATW

-gemma loves Edward

-Jazzy'sGirl4ever

-patito

-Atalanta17

-booksfoodandmusic

-cullenprincess87

-xAmyBlackx

-xXElleGurlXx

-may [my bestie =)]

-kelleygirl

-EricaOo

Hope I made you feel special =] and if I missed you, then I am terribly sorry! =[

PS-I will be putting up the link of what Adrian and Cameron look like. Thnx and **R&R**!!!!


	10. It's Bella!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers! I really love you all, you make my day…anndd I got to 100 reviews so I was especially happy! It just makes me want to write all the more. =]....now here's the big 10****th**** chapter, enjoy! =D…**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Twilight.*frowny face* I only own the plot.**

**Previously:**

_She blinked her eyes a few times and then looked at me like she just noticed I was there. Her features then turned into what looked like shock and pain. I looked back at her with confusion in my eyes. What was her vision?_

_She then opened her mouth to speak._

"_B-B-Bella?"_

**APOV**

What just happened?

I was just trying to find Cameron and tell her that I forgive her and that it wasn't her fault, when I started having a vision. A girl that looked an awful lot like Bella was in our bathroom, the same was I was just about to go into, and then two seconds later, looked like Cameron. I was so confused.

As my mind went back to normal, I felt the door handle, that my hand was still on, start to turn. The door opened and there was Cameron. The scene looked exactly like my vision, and that's when I realized. Cameron was not a real person. Bella _was_ Cameron!

I couldn't believe this. I felt shocked that it was actually her. Bella. My best friend was right in front of me, but I also felt pain that she would hide this from me. That she would hide this from us all.

I looked up at 'Cameron' and saw that she was confused and a little nervous. The shock finally worn of enough for me to say something.

"B-B-Bella?" I said stuttering. It was all that would come out.

She looked at me and her eyes went wide. She looked panicked all the sudden. I needed to talk to her.

I took her hand and pulled her to my room. I closed and locked the door so no one would interrupt, but sadly, they could still hear us or possibly break the door down.

She hesitantly sat down on my bed and looked down at her hands on her lap.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her. I then seriously asked her,

"Who are you really?" I had to confirm it. "Are you Bella?" I whispered. I had to hear her say it.

She looked up into my eyes and after a while, she finally answered.

"Yes." she sighed, nodding her head and sounding defeated. "Yes I'm Bella. I should have known that you would find out sooner or later."

I just stared at her. Again, I was shocked that this girl was really and truly Bella. I felt like crying. I was so happy.

I saw Bella start to get really nervous. I'm guessing because of the silence, and before she could freak out, I put my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" I squealed. I wanted to hold on to her forever, but I released her from my grasp. When I looked back at her she had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Alice. For being so accepting." She said softly. I stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Are you kidding?! _Me_ accepting _you_?! Please Bella, it's more like the other way around. I'm surprised you're so accepting and forgiving of me to me!" her smile grew bigger as these words come out of my mouth.

"Of course I would forgive you Alice. You're like a sister I never had." I smiled widely at her. "But I have to ask you one thing…" I looked at her confused and she carried on. "Please do not tell anyone. Especially not Edward." She whispered his name. I frowned.

"Why not Bella?" I whined.

"Shh!" she shushed me. "They can hear you!" she whisper yelled.

"Oh, sorry, but why don't you want anyone to know?"

She looked to be deeply thinking about it.

"I don't really know Alice. I just can't. Not right now anyway. Just please don't tell anyone." She pleaded. As much as I wanted to tell, I know that I couldn't, it wasn't my secret to tell, and of course I wouldn't tell anyone if she didn't want me to.

"Of course I won't tell anyone Bella. Your secrets safe with me." I told her sincerely.

"Thanks, but, how will you keep it from Edward?" she asked.

"I'll just block my mind with other thoughts." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank you so much Alice."

"No problem, and it's the least I can do."

It was quiet for a few minutes while we just stared at each other smiling, and then I thought of something.

"Wait, why are you here if you don't want anyone to know? And, who changed you?" I asked honestly very curious.

"Um, well, i'm with the Volturi. Demetri changed me." She slightly winced at saying his name. like remembering an old memory.

I stared at her with shock.

"Y-your with the _Volturi_." I whisper yelled. I couldn't believe this.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"But, how?"

"Aro found me and told me I had to go with him. That he couldn't leave me human because I knew too much. I couldn't even say goodbye to my parents." She took a deep breath and continued. "But it's not that bad over there. People are friendly, and apparently i'm the Volturi's princess, but i'm kinda guessing that I only am because Aro likes my power, and I would usually spend the night crying my eyes out about…him." She whispered the last part sadly.

She looked so depressed. I felt so bad for her at that moment that I actually want to hurt my brother for making us leave her. I put my arms around her.

"So, why did you come here?" I asked. It would seem weird that she would come see us when she's upset with Edward.

She sniffled a little. "I don't know. I guess I just really missed you guys, and I always felt like there was a part of my heart that was missing when you left. When i'm with you guys, I feel so much better, but, i'm just afraid to show who I really am." I smiled slightly.

"Bella, i'm sure everyone will love you and accept you, just like we have before." I assured her.

"What about Edward?" she whispered.

"Uhh, well Edward…" I thought for a little, then smiled. "I'm pretty sure Edward will be happy too." She looked at me doubtfully.

"I highly doubt that. He has a new _girlfriend_ now." I stared at her disbelieving.

"Wait what?! Edward doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Then who was that girl that said she was?"

I stared at her confused, and then remembered.

"Oh, are you talking about Adrian? She's not Edwards' girlfriend. Though she wishes." I told her.

She looked at me with a confused face. "But, she said she was, or at least made it sound like she was." She frowned.

"Well, she isn't, so nothing to worry about there."I assured her. "When did you meet her?"

"Edward and I were talking…alone," My eyebrows shot up in wonder. They were alone… "and she came and kind of interrupted our little speech." She looked nervous and guilty saying this. Like she was hiding something. I let it go for now.

"…anddd? What happened after that??" I urged her to go on.

"Well Edward went into some kind of not talking state, so I introduced myself and then asked who she was, and she said her name and that she was Edwards' _'friend'_ implying that it was more, and the whole time, Edward had nothing to say." Her eyes brows were furrowed. I thought over everything she just said, in my head.

"Well, seeming that you and Edward were _alone_, she probably _implied_ that they were more _because_ she was jealous." I said. "That girl has been trying to make them into something for a while now, but Edward just won't budge. He's still upset and really isn't that social. So they're just friends." I explained.

"Well, she seems…persistent."

"In a way yes, but she doesn't throw herself at him, though I made it sound like it. You'd be surprised at how unobvious some of the things she does are. She's actually a nice person most of the time. She's not a slutty bitch who would be all over him. Though, she can be a bitch if she wants." I smiled.

I looked over at Bella and she looked to be in thought.

"Why is she here?" she asked.

"She kinda an old time friend. We don't know how long she'll be staying here. Might be for a little, might be permanent." I shrugged.

"Oh…" was all she said. Then it was quiet for a little while.

"Wellll, if were done for now, we should go downstairs. You can go '_meet_' Emmett and Rosalie, again." I put up finger quotes when I said meet, and smiled.

She slightly smiled back and then nodded. We both got up and started to make our way downstairs.

_I can't believe she's back! Hopefully, everything will go perfectly._

* * *

AN-Yay! I finally finished it. This is your Christmas present. Even though it's a little late, but I have been busy the past 2 days of course…I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and got everything you wanted. =]

..this chapter is kind of a filler, just Bella and Alice finding things out about each other and whatnot. So hopefully I can get more stuff in next chapter… thank you soo much for reading and reviewing my story everyone. You brighten my day when I wake up in the morning with 30 new messages in my inbox =] lol--- Read and Review pleasssseeee [I might give you an Edward] =D -Oh, and tell me what you thought of the Alice POV- =]


	11. Memories

Heyy everyone! It's the first time i'm updating in 2010! Lol…anywayyy chapter 11..

**Disclaimer- I **_**so**_** wish I owned Twilight…but I don't =[**

**Previously:**

_I can't believe she's back! Hopefully, everything will go perfectly…_

**BPOV**

Alice now knows i'm me. You would think that I would be scared and more nervous with her knowing, but I actually felt kind of relieved to have someone know, to have someone I could talk to. I just hoped she could keep it from Edward.

Alice and I both walked downstairs and into the living room, where everyone was waiting. Including Adrian.

Once they noticed we walked in, they looked at me. I guess the news spread. The room was filled with an awkward silence. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I just decided to apologize.

"Um, I'm, uh, really sorry for what I did. I honestly didn't mean it and that's never happened to me before. I've never not been able to control myself." I said quietly. A few seconds passed by before Alice decided to say something.

"..And I'm fine, I mean I am a vampire." She said matter of factly.

"It's alright Cameron, it was just an accident." Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said sweetly.

I looked around the room and saw the faces of everybody else. Jasper now had his arms around Alice and didn't look mad or upset, Emmett and Esme had a slight smile on their lips. Rosalie, well Rosalie just looked mean as ever. Maybe she just doesn't like the new addition. I then looked at Adrian, she was just staring at me with a somewhat annoyed look. Like I did anything to her. The last person I looked at was Edward. He was looking at me but when I looked at him he looked down at the floor with a frustrated expression it seemed. I wondered what was wrong with him, and what he was feeling about me. First, he was a total ass, then he was about to kiss me, and now I don't know what's up with him. His moods were giving me a whiplash.

"All is forgiven Cameron." Esme said moments later smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Should we really forgive her so easily? I mean no one knows if she's actually telling the truth or not. Well except Edward. Do you know what she's thinking?"

I expected Rosalie to say something like that, but no, it was Adrian, and I was fuming that she would say something like that when she doesn't even know me.

"I would never hurt anyone on purpose." I said with a hard voice staring straight at her, to show her that I was in no way intimidated by her. She just looked away. _Yea bitch._

After a few seconds we all looked at Edward because of what Adrian said earlier. He looked up at all of us, then directly at me. He looked like he was concentrating, and at that point I remembered that he couldn't read my mind. He looked away from me with another frustrated look and a sigh. He then cleared his voice and stood up.

"Excuse me." He said and then left the room. There was a pause until Alice spoke.

"Um, well I guess were done here?" She asked.

"I guess bu-" Alice cut Carlisle off.

"Great, come on Cam." She dragged me upstairs with her.

Once in her room, she closed and locked the door and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about her. I really don't know why she's being so rude."

"Whatever. I'm not going to deal with her crap."

"Well hopefully you won't have to for long," She smiled. "and I wonder what's going on with Edward. He's been so moody lately."

I thought for a while and then spoke again.

"He seemed kind of frustrated when he looked at me today. Especially when you guys all expected him to say what was on my mind. . . .But he can't read my mind." I told her.

Realization crossed her face. "Oh, I forgot about that." She looked like she was thinking. "That might cause some suspicion. There's probably been no one else's mind he couldn't read. How long do you plan to keep this up?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just want to wait for the right time. If there even is one." I sighed. We stood in a few minutes of silence. Thinking to ourselves.

"How about we just get off this topic for now, and discuss another one." Alice spoke up.

"Sure, like what?" I asked.

"Welll today is Friday and on Fridays we usually go to the beach, or a party/club." She replied, smiling brightly.

I stared at her shocked. "You guys, the Cullen's, go to parties and clubs?" I giggled.

She frowned. "Yes, is that so hard to believe?" I just stared at her with a teasing smile on my lips. "Don't answer that." She decided. "The rest probably wouldn't have been going if I didn't whine for them to do it, but they seem to enjoy it now. Well, except for Edward. He kinda just sits in the corner." She said frowning at the end. "But anywayy, you wanna come?"

"Um, sure I guess."

"Great! We start going out around six, but were going to start getting ready now." She smiled excitedly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because we have to look perfect! Bella Barbie time!" She screamed. I groaned. _Great_.

~….*.*.*….~

I looked in the mirror after Alice was done with me. I actually looked really good.

I guess we were going to the beach because Alice put a dark blue love knot bikini top and bottom on me, and over a flowy white tank top, American Eagle vintage jean shorts, flip flops, and heart-shaped sapphire studs. It was the perfect outfit. For my hair, she put it up in a kind of messy ponytail with curls. Overall, I loved how I looked. Even though it wasn't really me.

Alice popped up beside me in the mirror. "You look beautiful." She smiled sweetly and rested her head on my shoulder. "You'd look even better as you." She looked up at me through the mirror. I sighed.

"I know, but I just can't yet." I looked myself over again, but I really wanted to see me. I looked down and closed my eyes. When I looked back up, '_me'_ is exactly what I saw.

"_Cam!_" Alice whisper yelled. I looked down to her head, which was still resting on my shoulder. Her eyes were wide.

"I know." I looked back to my reflection and smiled, so did Alice.

"See, so much better." She said.

_Knock knock._ Someone knocked on the door, and just like an elastic band, I snapped right back into Cameron. Seconds later Emmett's head poked through the door.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

I let out a big breath. _That was close._ I thought.

"Um, yep." Alice popped up.

"Good, now meet us downstairs. And hurry up." He said and left. Alice turned back to me.

"That was so close. You really need to be more careful." She said and then walked out of the room, me following her.

As I walked downstairs I saw what everyone was wearing. Adrian was wearing an embellished trim swing top, white shorts, buckle-up flip flop, with stud earrings. Underneath she was wearing a red, white and black bikini. Rosalie was wearing an embellished racerback tunic, beaded denim shorts, white Roxy flip flops, and diamond earrings. Underneath she was wearing an American Eagle zebra string bikini. Then Alice was wearing a white summer dress, wedge flip flops with pearl earrings, and underneath she had on a Biarritz bikini. They all looked so much prettier than me.

"Now that everyone's ready, let's go!" Emmett said and then walked out the door. We all followed, and once I was about to walk out the door, Adrian came out of nowhere, brushed my shoulder, and walked out. I wanted to hit her so bad, but I decided to be the bigger person. No matter how much she pissed me off.

I stepped out the door and walked to the car; which was actually Emmett's jeep, that I remembered from what seems like so many years ago. When I got to the jeep, of course, there wasn't enough room for all of us. I was glad that Alice offered to sit on jaspers lap, if not then Adrian would sit on Edwards, which she would think would make me jealous. …which it wouldn't…

The way down to the beach consisted of a lot of talking and Emmett singing annoyingly but comically to every song that played on the radio.

I was looking out the window when I felt eyes on me. I looked up, and froze. In the rear view mirror, were the topaz eyes that make me melt. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then I felt the car stop, and everyone was out except for us. We were still staring at each other when I heard someone clear their throat. My head immediately turned, and Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips. I hopped out of the car, and if I could blush, I definitely would be doing so right now.

I went to the back to help take out the things we brought. I was walking on the sand to find a good place to put everything, when Alice came up to me.

"So, what was that about?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"What?"

"That staring thing…" she replied, still smiling.

My eyes widened slightly and I looked down. "Nothing.."

"Sureeee.." she dragged the word out. "Here should be good." She picked a spot not too close to the water, but not too far either. We dropped all the stuff there and started setting up; laying towels down and putting the food down. I was glad she dropped the subject.

"Who's ready to go surfing!" Emmett ran past us toward the water with a surfboard tucked under his arm, taking off his shirt on the way. When he reached the water, he took his surfboard and dived in, but at the same time a big wave came crashing onto the shore, making him go tumbling backwards at least five feet. We all started cracking up.

"Hey! It's not funny!" he shouted at us.

"Oh yes it is!" Jasper yelled back at him. "And considering how you're a vampire, it's pretty sad too!" we laughed even more. Then I realized that Jasper just shouted out _vampire_ at a beach. I looked around quickly, and no one was here but us. Good.

Emmett got back up and walked into the water this time, then swam out on his board.

"Come on Cam, let's go swimming." Alice said taking off her dress revealing her peach colored bikini. I went along, taking off my clothes, and so did Rosalie and Adrian. I felt exposed in my tiny bathing suit. I should have asked Alice to give me a one piece. Not that she would have given me one anyway.

We all walked toward the water and jumped in, and i'm pretty sure if we were human, this water would feel freezing. Alice and played around a bit, splashing water at each other, and then we thought of an idea. We looked at Emmett, who was barely able to stand on his surfboard, and slowly started to float toward him unnoticed. He was finally able to stand up for more than 10 seconds, but when we got close enough, we went to either side of the board, flipped it and Emmett went crashing in to water again. When he came back up he yelled at us again.

"Oh come on! I was finally standing on the board! Why are you always picking on me?" He whined.

"Because it's funny!" Alice said, while we were laughing. Emmett slowly walked toward the both of us, but we didn't notice until it was too late.

"Oh yea? I'll show you funny."

Emmet picked Alice up and threw her into the water about 20 feet away from us, farther into the water, and in the same second, did the same thing to me. I screamed as I crashed into the water, about five feet away from Alice. The water was a lot deeper and darker over here. I don't know why, but instead of going back up, I just stayed there lying in the dark waters. It then started to remind me of something. That day two years ago at La Push Beach, when I jumped off the cliff and into the freezing, black waters.

I felt myself start to sink down to the bottom, but I still didn't swim up. I just stayed there, thinking about those hard days. My non-beating heart ached just at the thought of it, but not at just having lost Edward, but now, having lost Jacob. I started hyperventilating, taking in water, and even though it wouldn't really do anything to me, it felt horrible.

I was there for what felt like forever, until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up. A few seconds later I was laying on the sand looking at Edward's curious, topaz eyes.

I was soon brought into my second memory; Jacob kneeling over me after he saved me, making sure he was ok. Unconsciously, my surroundings turned into those of that day. The sky was the same, the water, the sand. All was identical to that day. Even my reaction, coughing, not needing to, releasing water that I had sucked into my lungs only moments before. Seconds later I heard gasps from everyone.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett say quietly.

Though I was still spaced out I saw Edward look up and his eyes widen. I suppose that's not a surprise. The fact that one beach turned to another one in a matter of seconds, and the beach that it is, they aren't exactly allowed on.

Edward turned back to me with incredulous, confused eyes. It took me a while to come back to my senses, and realize what was really happening. I just randomly popped up a 'picture' of the only beach they're not allowed on, and they're probably thinking how in the hell do I know this place. Also if the fact that I do know it doesn't make me seem more mysterious and suspicious to them, I don't what does.

_Just _fucking_ great._

* * *

AN- Ok I know I haven't updated in like 5 months and i'm really sorry, but either I had writers block, didn't want to write, or was busy. I know I lot of you were probably concerned that I had forgot about this story or just wasn't going to update, but I do plan on finishing this story no matter how long it takes, so please bare with me. Next I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's day, Easter, Mother's day, and Memorial day, for all of the holiday's that I've missed. Also if anyone had a birthday- Happy birthday! =]…Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, it's not really my favorite, but whatever, and I put up the links to the girls outfits on my profile….thank you guys who reviewed my last chapter and please review this one. =]

And just in case I don't update before June 30 – I can't wait to see Eclipse! I'm sure it will be awesome, and I hope you all get to see it. =D


End file.
